Bureau of Special Services
The Bureau of Special Services (BSS) is an independent federal agency of the United States government charged with protecting the citizens and property of the United States of America, It is an executive agency and reports to the Director of Public Safety. History The Bureau of Special Services was founded in 1978 under executive order by the United States Public Safety Commission (USPSC), its primary mission scope is public safety and national security of all citizens and property of the United States of America, the Bureau of Special Services is classed as the widest ranging federal agency in the United States in terms of powers, it has the power to enforce all local, state and federal laws, The Bureau of Special Services is the second largest law enforcement agency in the United States with a workforce of more than 42,000, the BSS reports directly to the Director of Public Safety: the head of the United States Public Safety Commission, it's headquarters, the T.A. Stillman Building, is located in Arlington, Virginia. Executives Senior Executives *F. Denton Burke: Director *Robert Healy: Deputy Director *Michael Jarros: Associate Director Branch Executives *Jared Hunter: Executive Assistant Director: Investigative and Response Branch *Catherine Wells: Executive Assistant Director: Operational Support Branch *Joseph Molina: Executive Assistant Director: Science and Technology Branch *Natasha Larsen: Executive Assistant Director: Research and Analysis Branch *Derek Boyd: Executive Assistant Director: Human Resources Branch *Karen Mazell: Executive Assistant Director: Administrative Services Branch Structure The Bureau of Special Services is comprised of 6 operational Branches and 21 Divisions. Investigative and Response Branch *Criminal Investigative Division (AD: Raymond Larkin) *Investigative Support Division *Special Response Division (AD: Andrea Beckford) *Investigative Analysis Division *Office of Special Applications *Office of International Operations Operational Support Branch *Operational Support Division (AD: Erin Mueller) *Security Division (AD: Lawrence Graden) *National Communications Service *Office of Law Enforcement Coordination *Directorate of National Support Science and Technology Branch *Forensic Sciences Division *Operational Technology Division *Office of Special Technologies *Information Services Division *IT Services Division Research and Analysis Branch * Research and Analysis Division (AD: Gordon Evans) *Strategic Services Division (AD: Eric Stolzoff) *Office of Special Projects Human Resources Branch *Human Resources Division *Training Division Administrative Services Branch *Office of Public Affairs *Office of Planning and Resources *Office of Integrity and Compliance *Office of Logistics and Support *Office of Records Management *Office of Financial Affairs *Office of Internal Affairs *Office of Training and Development Commands *BSS Headquarters: Arlington, VA (ADIC: Craig Harrison) *BSS Academy: Graybridge, VA (ADIC: Dennis Caldwell) *National Intelligence Center: Fairview, MD (SAC: Bradford Jenkins) *National Communications Center: Eversburg, WV (SAC: Vanessa Stephens) *National Air Operations Center: Alexandria, VA (SAC: Lawson Miller) Personnel As of January 2012 the Bureau of Special Services had a total of 42,201 employees, that includes 18,251 Special Agents and 23,749 professional support personnel. Rank Structure The following is a complete listing of the rank structure found within the Bureau of Special Services; *Director (DIR) *Deputy Director (DD) *Associate Director (ASD) *Executive Assistant Director (EAD) *Associate Executive Assistant Director (A/EAD) *Assistant Director in Charge (ADIC) *Assistant Director (AD) *Deputy Assistant Director (DAD) *Section Chief (SC) *Deputy Section Chief (DSC) *Special Agent in Charge (SAC) *Assistant Special Agent in Charge (ASAC) *Senior Supervisory Special Agent (S/SSA) *Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) *Senior Special Agent (S/SA) *Special Agent (SA) *Associate Special Agent (ASA) Facilities The Bureau of Special Services has a total of 124 facilities, 119 Field Offices through the United States and 5 primary Commands, the BSS also maintains over 100 Resident Agencies throughout the nation. Weapons BSS Special Agents' primary service weapons are the Glock 22 and Glock 23, Agents can also qualify to use the Glock 27 as either their primary of secondary weapon, BSS Special Agents also have access to a variety of weapons as situations require such as the M4A1/CQBR assault rifle, the H&K MP5A4/A5 submachine gun, the Remington M870 shotgun and the Remington M700PSR sniper rifle. Previous Sidearms *Beretta 92 (1978 - 1985) *SIG-Sauer P226 (1985 - 1990) *SIG-Sauer P228 (1990 - 1995) *SIG-Sauer P229 DAO (1995 - 2000) Media Portrayal The Bureau of Special Services has been frequently depicted in popular media since the early 1980's, some of the most prominant films featuring BSS Personnel are, Standoff, Crimewave, Capitol Crimes, 11:31, Justice Served COD, Rampage: The True Story, Battlefield: Los Angeles, Battlefield: New York, Die Hard with a Vengeance, The Tournament, Urban Vengenace, Blackwood: Rise of the Dead, The Half Life, The Rebecca Fletcher Story and The Soul of Winter. Directors *Thomas Stillman (1978 to 1989) *Ryan Kentwell (1989 to 1992) *Robert Yeager (1992 to 2000) *Meredith Flynn (2000 to 2003) *F. Denton Burke (2003 to Present) Category:Bureau of Special Services